Resigna-me
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Você me ensinou a te querer, ansiar, amar... E, agora, terei que te esquecer. Pois a vida tem que seguir seu curso, sem intervenções alheias, por mais que me olhe e, sem hesitar, diga o quanto me ama. Afinal, se fosse para ficarmos juntos, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Absolutamente, nada. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuação de "Ensina-me"


******Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas a história que ustede lerá fora escrita totalmente por mim ^-^**

Longfic dando continuidade à shortfic Ensina-me. Não é preciso, realmente, ler "Ensina-me" para que haja melhor entendimento desta, contudo é interessante que se faça a leitura para que haja maior habituação ao relacionamento dos personagens.  
...

****** www . fanfiction s / 8863517 / 1 / Ensina-me**

******PS: para acessar a página, tirem os espaços.**

* * *

******Gêneros: **Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Humor Negro, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Universo Alternativo

******Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Violência  


**Shipper: NejiXHinata, ?XHinata, GaaraXIno, KakashiXSakura**

* * *

**Trailer**

**Era verdadeiro...**

_ Eu te amo, Neji.

_ Eu também te amo, Hinata.

**Era real...**

Os beijos eram intensos, necessitados, agressivos...

Já não se aguentavam mais. Os corpos se movimentavam sincronamente, um causando sensações extasiantes no outro. As palavras desconexas, as declarações desesperadas... Faziam amor.

Então, o mundo pareceu desaparecer, tudo ao redor pareceu sumir. A única coisa que ali residia eram as sensações que o arrebatamento do amor que ambos compartilhavam, efemeramente, contudo tão intenso que não precisavam daquela sensação para saber o quanto um pertencia ao outro.

**Era...**

**_No passado!_**

_ Eu sei, Hinata... _ Aproximou-se da garota que recuava a cada passo que dava para perto da mesma. _ Eu sei que você ainda me quer. Que você _também _me ama.

_ Eu n-ão... Eu só a-amo o... Neji. _ Respondeu confusa, sem muita convicção.

_ É o que veremos. _ Sorriu, antes de acabar com o espaço existente entre eles e tomar os lábios femininos com os seus.

Não houvera resistência.

**Pois, inesperadamente, seu coração passou a bater por outro também...**

Pensava em Neji. Amava-o tanto... Sentia o coração descompassar ao se lembrar de como se amavam, a forma carinhosa como ele a tocava, a intensidade com a qual lhe olhava e dizia seu amor por ela.

Até que sua mente vagueou em algo... Incerto. Lembrou-se de _outro _alguém. Um de olhar penetrante, personalidade quase parecida com a de Neji e em como o mesmo dizia, com palavras sinceras, ela percebia, lhe amar. Inesperadamente, seu coração descompassou...

E... O que? Descompassou?

**E de forma intensa...**

_ Você lembra o que eu havia te dito? _ Sussurrava lentamente... As bocas se roçavam, instigavam a ansiedade por aquilo que viria a seguir. _ "Se for preciso, vou te seduzir a cada dia, até que veja que o quanto me deseja..." _ Sugou o lábio inferior da menina de forma intensa, ouvindo-a suspirar com o ato. _ "O quanto me ama...".

Ele não precisava se esforçar tanto mais. Não! Ele não precisava! Afinal, já sentia tudo aquilo que ele queria que sentisse... E tão intenso. Mas ele não precisava saber... Ainda.

**Mesmo que não conseguisse esquecer o que sentia pelo outro.**

_ Chegou cedo, Hina.

Fora pega de surpresa pela presença de Neji que já a envolvia em seus braços, beijando-a com sofreguidão.

Sentiu-se aquecer com o carinho, com os sentimentos que a assolavam. Neji era importante, especial e, acima de tudo, o homem que amava.

**Afinal, aprenderam a se amar...**

_ Você me ensinou a te amar, Hinata! Como pode me pedir pra deixar o que eu mais amo nesse mundo?

_ Eu não sei... _ Respondeu sincera. _ Porque eu também não consigo dizer não à esse amor.

**Contudo, não aprenderam a se esquecer.**

_ Eu te amo. _ Sorriu melancólica, e, pausadamente, prosseguiu: _ Eu. Te. Amo. Neji... Mas eu...

_ Eu sei... _ Aproximou-se lentamente, olhando-a apaixonado. _ Porque eu também te amo.

**_Quem ama nunca está preparado para perder aquele a quem destina tal sentimento. Mesmo que seja pressuposto nunca o ter tido._**

**_Resigna-me, em breve!_**

* * *

Yo minna!

Então? Gostaram?  
Espero que gostem e, igualmente eu, estejam ansiosos e com grandes expectativas para a long.  
Primeiro capítulo, só reafirmando, posto semana que vem.  
Sugestões de como a fic deve seguir serão super bem vindas, mesmo que eu já tenha feito um resumo do que abordarei em cada capítulo - oh, como isso é um saco de fazer ¬¬ - mas, de toda forma, tentarei encachar tudo o que quiserem na fic ^-^  
Beijos super carinhosos, gente! E, onegai, não deixem de postar reviews, pois são eles que me animam em continuar com a fic!  
Ja ne ^.~


End file.
